Lost
by khfan12
Summary: "W-What are you doing!" "What does it look like? I'm trying to kill myself." AU. OC. Rating might change due to sensitive content.
1. 01: Fire and Ice

**The Title of this fanfiction is inspired by the song "Lost" by Within Temptation, from the album called 'The Unforgiving'.**

**The songs on that same album will be involed with this fanfiction.**

**A quick announcement: Just because I'm writing this, doesn't mean that I'm trying to glorify depression or suicide in any way. I myself am currently struggling with depression, and I have contemplated suicide several times in the past. I do not want anyone to have to feel like suicide is the only way. **

**There is a way out, you just need to find it. Trust me when I say, please don't give up. Ever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, I only own my OC.**

* * *

01: Fire and Ice

.

* * *

"..._And I still wonder_

_Why heaven has died_

_The skies are all falling_

_I'm breathing but why?_

_In silence I hold on_

_To you and I_..."

_-Fire and Ice, Within Temptation_

* * *

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I tried to exit Casper High. Standing in front of me were my two biggest bullies; a girl named Star, and a girl named Laura. I felt nothing but dread enter my body.

"Where are you off to Rach?" Laura asked as a smirk grew on her face. "I-I...I was going home..." I said, my voice barely a whisper.

Laura laughed and looked at Star. "Well look at that! The freak is trying to go home." she said loudly. I winced and her smirk grew. "Where exactly is your _home_, Rachel?" Star asked, her hands on her hips.

"Is it with that drunken excuse for a father? Your mother is too busy to even _look_ at you. Why do you even go back there?" Laura asked.

I felt my body start shaking and wetness on my face. "Leave her alone!"

I heard the familiar voice of Sam Manson, the girl that I've known ever since we were in diapers.

Laura snorted and turned. "Have fun with the _freak_, Manson."

I felt hands on my shoulders gently turn me around. "Rachel, are you okay?" Sam asked softly. I sniffled and looked at her. "I...I'm fine." I whispered. Sam sighed and let go of my shoulders.

"Rach...just promise me that you won't do...you know what." Sam said quietly so only I would hear. I swallowed and nodded. "Come on, I'm walking you home. I don't want those _snakes_ to come after you again."

I folowed Sam out of the school. Just as we were about to turn to go towards my house, Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley walked over to us. "Hey guys. Where are you two headed?" Danny asked.

"I'm walking with Rach on my way to the bookstore." Sam said simply. Ever since she and Danny had broken up, it seemed that it had gotten easier for her to lie to him. At least from my viewpoint.

"Really? We're headed to my place for a video game marathon. We wanted to invite you guys." Tucker said with a sigh.

I smiled faintly. "Sorry. I need to get home."

"We understand. We'll just need to catch up with you later, alright?" Danny said with a smile. "Okay." I whispered.

Sam and I walked away from the boys and when we were a block away from the school, she hugged me. "I'm so sorry Rach. You just need to last until the end of the year and we won't have to worry about those bitches." Sam said, pulling out of the hug.

I nodded. "Right...Thanks Sam." I said, smiling faintly.

As we got closer to my school, I started to get a sinking feeling in my chest. I bit my lip as we stopped in front of my house. "You alright Rach?" Sam asked, eyeing my expression. I smiled. "I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow morning, alright Sam?"

"Alright..." Sam said. She waved as she walked away and I waved back before walking into my house.

I was met with the hallway light on, and the living room curtains closed. As I walked closer to the couch, I saw my dad passed out drunk. Again, and empty beer cans around him.

I ran a hand through my bangs, moving them out of my face, and let out a long sigh. I walked over to my room and threw my messenger bag on my bed. I tied my mid-back length brown hair into a loose bun before I walked back out of my room. I grabbed a trash bag from the kitchen, walking back to the living room after grabbing it.

I started grabbing beer cans and shoving them into the bag, trying to make as little noise as possible. As I made my wayto the front of the couch, I grabbed a blanket and covered my father with it. I tied the garbage bag up and started towards the front door to take the bag out to the trash bin.

* * *

I sat down at my computer desk with my bowl of ramen. My mother had called and told me that she was working late again and wouldn't be home until about 2 in the morning. Again.

So, I opted for making a larg pot of Top Ramen for dinner. Dad won't mind; it's something easy for him to eat with his hangovers anyway.

As I started on the noodles, I checked my email. All that I had were emails from facespace, a social networking website that everyone gets on. The emails were just telling me that I had messages from Star and Laura.

I ignored their messages and logged off of my computer. Having already finished the bowl of noodles I had, I started working on the homework that I had.

"_After tonight...I won't have to worry about homework anymore_."

* * *

I looked at the clock.

12:40 AM.

I stood up after putting my shoes on, and climbed out of my window and onto the fire escape. I climbed up to the roof and was met with the view of Amity Park that I had gotten used to recently. I walked to the edge of the building and sighed. I stared at the ground below the building and stepped into the ledge.

* * *

.

* * *

Danny sighed as he floated around in the skies of Amity Park. Night patrols was when the interesting things happened. Occasionally Skulker would challenge Danny to some sort of duel, or Danny would have to chase the Box Ghost around.

The usual.

as he floated in the sky, he did some thinking to himself. "_Rachel seemed kind of off today. It's not like her to turn down a Video Game marathon_..."

As Danny floated by a certain building, he stopped. A girl with long brown hair stood on the ledge of the building. "_Rachel..._?"

Danny heard her mumble something as she lifted her foot from the building and he flew over to her. "W-What are you doing?!"

* * *

.

* * *

I stood on the ledge of the building. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Well...here goes nothing."

"W-What are you doing?!"

I put my foot back on the ledge and looked to my left to see the one and only ghost boy, Danny Phantom.

I let out an annoyed sigh. "What does it look like? I'm trying to kill myself."


	2. 02: Where is The Edge

**Chapter 2!**

**Okay, I'm going to clarify some things. First off: this is an AU where the events of Phantom Planet didn't happen, except Danny and Sam did date.**

**So, the only ones who know about Danny's powers are still Jazz, Sam and Tucker. This also takes place about 2 and a half years after then, during their senior year.**

**I am going to include how Rachel met everyone, just a little bit later in the fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom; I only own my Fan Characters.**

* * *

02:

_"...You can't stop yourself_

_Don't want to feel_

_Don't want to see what you've become_

_You can't walk away_

_From who you are_

_Never give in..."_

_-Where is the Edge?, Within Temptation_

* * *

"What does it look like? I'm trying to kill myself."

My words hang in the air, silence between us. "W-what? Why...would you do that?" Danny asked. I felt my eyes narrow. "Why do _you_ even care?" I snapped. Danny was silent and I sighed. "Just...please leave me alone. I...I have nothing to live for."

"What about your friends?"

I sighed again, a fake smile placing itself n my face. "They'd get over my death. They'd move on...everyone would." I said, my voice fading. my fists clenched together. "I'm...I'm just a waste of space anyway."

"No you're not." Danny said softly. I noticed that he...he actually seemed _concerned_ about me. "How would _you_ even know? You don't know what I've gone through, you don't even know what my life has been like!" I said, my voice rising with each word.

Danny sighed himself. "That might be true...but I can promise you at least one thing." he said. "Yeah? And what's that?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "I'd miss you."

I scoffed. "And just _why_ would _you_ miss _me_? I'm just...I'm just nobody to you." I said. "That's not true." Danny said, landing on he roof. "Oh really? Then what is?" I asked. "Get off of the ledge and I'll show you why it's not true." he said. "How do I know that this isn't just some sort of plan to distract me from killing myself?"

"You don't." Danny said, a smile on his face.

I bit my lip before stepping backward, off of the ledge. I turned to face the ghost boy behind me. "Okay, now spit it out." I spat. "Okay just dont...promise me that you won't freak out." Danny said. I raised an eyebrow and his shoulders slumped. "Just...please."

I nodded and waved for him to go. Danny took a deep breath and a light surrounded him, changing him into someone else.

A very familiar someone else, with black hair and blue eyes.

I felt myself step back. "D-Danny...?" I asked, my voice a shaky whisper. Danny looked at me, concern and sadness in his eyes. "Rach, please don't do this." he pleaded. I took another step back as I felt myself start shaking. "Y-Y-You..."

I stepped back, only to find nothing under my foot. I looked behind me and realized that I had just stepped off of the roof.

As I started falling, Danny scrambled to try to catch me. He reached out to grab my hand, but I had already fallen too far for him to catch.

I felt the _whoosh_ of cold air rushing past me and I saw a quick, bright green light. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "_This is it..._"

I felt myself stop falling and I slowly opened my eyes. Danny, or the ghost Danny, looked at me with a relieved expression on his face. I, however, felt tears in my eyes.

We landed in the alley behind the building and I shoved him away angrily. I glared at him through angry tears. "Why?" I asked. Danny looked at me, a cross between hurt, worry and concern on his face. "Why what?" he asked. "Why didn't you tell me that you're the ghost boy? Why did you have to stop me? Why couldn't you just let me-?"

"I couldn't let you because I don't want you to die!" Danny snapped, changing back to normal.

I shook my head as sobs escaped and Danny put his hands on my shoulders. "Rach, there are people who care about you. You're just too deep into your depression to see it." he said softly. I shook my head as my sobs continued. "It's true Rach! Stop trying to push us away, when all that we do is care about you!"

I looked at Danny, and managed to speak. "P-Push you away?"

"Rachel, recently when any of us have invited you over to hang out, you say that you have something better to do or that you're not allowed to. We know you better than that. We're your friends." Danny said. I stopped sobbing, trying to wipe the still streaming tears.

Danny let out a sigh and hugged me, pulling me close. I tried to push him away but he just tightened his hold on me. "Stop trying to shove us away from you." he said into my ear. I shook my head, trying to get out of his grasp.

After failing a couple more times, I dropped my arms to my sides and Danny released his hold on me. "Wy do you care so much?" I asked, my voice hoarse from crying. "I'm your friend Rachel, that's why." Danny said. I shook my head, wiping another stray tear. "I mean...you care enough to show me that you're the ghost boy. You care enough to jump from a building to save me. You...you even care enough to be here with me...why?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "W-Well...um..." he started. He mumbled something else and I felt curious as I watched his nervous reaction. "W-What is it?" I asked, wiping my nose on my sleeve. "I...sort of...um...have a crush...on you." Danny mumbled.

I felt my cheeks heat up and I stepped away from Danny. "W-What? Why me?" I asked, my voice squeaking a little. Danny sighed. "Rachel, I've known you since we were in grade school. When we met...you had this charm to you. I wasn't sure what it was at the time, because I was young, so I brushed it off. It wasn't until this school year started when I had gotten that feeling again."

I shook my head and put my hand on my forehead. "This...this can't be true. It has to be a joke." I whispered as I felt more tears fill my eyes. "What do you mean by that?" Danny asked. "This...can't be true. You can't like me. You...you dated my best friend..."I said, my voice fading at the end. "This has to be some sort of joke...I-It always is."

"How would this be a joke?" Danny asked. I hugged myself and bit my lip to keep myself from crying. "Rach?" Danny asked. I swallowed before I looked up at Danny again.

"It...it's happened to me before. People...people have done this to me before. They've...they've pretended to like me...and then they'd...they'd..." I swallowed and wiped a couple of tears away. "They'd...they've done things. And...I don't want it to happen again."

Danny stepped forward and set his hands on my shoulders. "Rachel, I'm not like them. I actually mean what I say. I...I would never do that." Danny said softly. "I...I'm sorry Danny...I...I know that you're not like them." I whispered.

Danny stepped back. "Alright then, let's do this over."

"What?" I asked. Danny smiled. "Rachel, I like you. As in, I'd like to try to go out with you. I understand if you want to take things slow, and if you want to work with me with your issues, I will." he said. "So, Rachel. Do you ...maybe want to see a movie Friday night?"

I was speechless. I had no idea what to say to Danny.

I mean, one moment he's trying to stop me from killing myself, the next, he's asking me out?

I looked down. "Can...can I get back to you on that?" I whispered. Danny nodded. "Fair enough." he said. "One question though." I said. "What?"

"Why ask me out now?"

Danny smiled shyly. "Well...I was going to do it earlier...but you didn't go with me and Tucker to his house. I figured that I should ask now...while I had the chance."

My face was burning by now and I heard the noise of a car driving up. I looked to my left and saw my mom's car driving to the front of the house. "Crap..." I mumbled.

Danny looked as well and he turned to me. "Want me to fly you to your room?" he asked. "I...I don't know Danny..." I said. Danny went into his ghost form and tilted his head to the left. "Do you have a faster way of getting there?"

I looked up the fire escape and sighed. It would take me about five minutes to climb it. It would take mom five minutes to figure out that I'm not in my room. I looked at Danny. "...fine. Just...please don't drop me."

Danny picked me up into his arms and kicked off the ground. I gasped and quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, making him chuckle. "I-Is...is it always like this when you fly?" I asked. "Sometimes." he said with a smile.

We phased through the wall and Danny set me on the floor of my room. "So you...you'll be alright tonight?" Danny asked. I nodded, smiling softly at him. Danny gave me another hug before floating into the air. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." he said.

I nodded as he floated close to me, kissing my forehead. He laughed as I felt my face burn and he disappeared through the ceiling.

I sat on the edge of my bed and touched the spot on my forehead where he had kissed. My cheeks burned even more and I bit my lip. I let out a sigh and layed on my bed, staring at the ceiling where Danny had phased through.

"That jerk...he was totally trying to distract me..."


	3. 03: The Silence

**Yay for chapter 3!**

**Ah, I'm happy with this so far.**

**While writing this chapter, I decided to use other songs in this as well as Within Temptation. Mainly because there are so many flipping awesome songs out there that will most likely fit some of the events in this fanfiction very well. c:**

**Warning: This chapter mentions self-harm and abuse.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

03: The Silence

* * *

_"...Memories they take her back_

_Every moment fades to black_

_Every kiss and every taste_

_She wishes time would ease the pain..."_

_-The Silence, Mayday Parade_

* * *

I took a deep breath as I walked into the school yard, toward the normal spot that I meet my friends at. The memories from last night kept playing through my mind.

Danny likes me.

He really...he really likes me.

I walked over to my friends and they greeted me like normal. "Hey Rach." Sam said with a smile. "Rachel." Tucker said with a nod. He looked from me to his PDA before continuing to play the game he was playing. Danny smiled at me. "Hey Rachel."

My throat felt dry and I replied with a quiet, "Hey."

I sat with my friends and Danny tapped my shoulder. I looked at him, only to find a note in front of me on the table.

"_I won't tell the others about last night if you promise to get better._"

I swallowed and looked at Danny, nodding. Personally, I had no idea if I would even be able to keep this promise. I scribbled a simple phrase and passed it back to him. "_I'll try._"

Danny sent the note back. "_Thank you_."

My friends fell into conversation with each other and I sat there just listening to it. Sam was bugging Tucker about his eating habits, Tucker was telling that she needs to start eating meat, and Danny was trying to keep them from throwing stuff at each other.

Yeah, just a normal Wednesday.

* * *

After my last class, I was walking home when Danny walked over to me. "Hey." he greeted, a smile on his face.

I nodded back in reply, sending him a tiny smile. "Can I walk with you for a bit?" Danny asked. I shrugged. "I don't control what you do." I said. Danny walked beside me and started talking about a TV show that he thought I would like and I nodded along, not feeling like talking.

Danny suddenly stopped. "Rach, are you okay?" he asked. "I just don't feel like talking." I said with a slight shrug. Danny sighed, running a hand through his hair. He gently set his hands on my shoulders and turned me to face him, before pulling me into a hug.

I felt my cheeks burn as Danny hugged me and I bit my lip before resting my chin on his shoulder. Danny let out a sigh. "Please...talk to me if you need someone." he said quietly. He released me and I stepped back, looking at him. I shifted my step and tucked a strand of hair behind my right ear. I nodded.

"I will." I said quietly. Danny smiled at me; one of his smiles that felt contagious. I smiled a tiny smile back, which made him smile even more. "H-Hey, Danny?" I asked. "Yeah?" Danny asked. "I...I thought about what you asked me last night..." I started. Danny looked at me in anticipation. I took a deep breath. "I would...really like to go with you. To the movies."

Danny grinned and pumped his fists in the air. "Yes!" he said happily. I felt my smile grow, and my cheeks get warmer as well. Danny looked at me happily. He suddenly hugged me again, but this time picking me up and swinging me around in a circle. "Thank you Rachel! I promise that you won't regret this!" he said. Danny set me on the ground and I looked down, feeling my face burning. "S-Sorry..." he said nervously. I looked to see him rubbing his neck nervously.

"It's...alright. I can see why you're excited." I said, moving more hair behind my right ear. Danny turned to face the direction that my house was in. "Alright, let's get you home now, okay?" he asked happily. I nodded as we continued walking.

* * *

We stood in front of my house. "I'll see you later, alright?" Danny asked, smiling. I nodded. Danny reached forward and hugged me. When he pulled away, I felt him kiss my forehead and he grinned at my blush. "Bye Rachel!" he said as he started walking toward his own house. He waved and I waved back.

I walked inside of the house and I noticed my father was awake. "H-Hi dad." I said quietly. He turned to look at me. "Rachel." he started, and he got up to walk over to me. "Y-Yes?" I asked.

My father stopped in front of me. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I saw you with the Fenton kid, outside." he said. I nodded, understanding what he was trying to say before he had even said it. "I know that you've...gotten hurt in the past, really badly by other people. I'm not saying that I think he's like that. I am asking you to be careful, alright?"

I nodded again and a faint smile grew on my father's face. He put his hand on my head before he grabbed his coat from the coat hanger. "I'm going to get something for dinner. Do you have any preferences?" he asked. I shook my head and started toward my room. I heard my dad sigh. "Rachel...I kow that your mother works a lot and...and I drink...a lot...but you know we're both here for you, right?"

"Y-Yes..." I said quietly. "Alright. I'll be back with food." Dad said before he left.

* * *

I sat on my bed, staring at the razor in my hand.

It had been about a week since I had last held the razor. I looked at the last mark I had left on my wrist and my fingers started trembling. I reached over and set the razor on my nightstand, swallowing. I couldn't afford to have more of these ugly scars on my body.

Heck, if it wasn't for the incident four years ago, I wouldn't have even thought about hurting myself.

_I need to do it though._

I buried my face in my pillow and felt tears slide through. I looked at the razor, gleaming in the light of my lamp.

_Like it was calling out to me. _

I started to reach toward it. It felt like my heart was pounding; almost like I was doing something that I'd get in trouble for. I grabbed the razor and I placed it above my wrist. I slid it across, watching as a fresh line of blood came forward.

Tears dotted at my eyes as I thought of the memory my father had oh-so-innocently reminded me of earlier. Everything that I had felt at that time came back full force. The pain, the sorrow...

I dropped my razor on my blanket as I started sobbing. I covered my mouth with my hand and squeezed my eyes shut. "_Why_?!"

"...Rachel...?"

I gasped when I heard the voice and looked to see Danny, in his ghost form, looking at me with wide eyes. "D-D-Danny..."

I tried to wipe the tears from my face but they kept falling. I attempted to hide my face in my pillow, but I felt Danny's hand on my shoulder. I slowly looked at him and his expression was a sad one. I started crying again and he pulled me close, hugging me. I responded by letting myself cry on his shoulder.

After I had finally stopped, Danny looked at me. "Rach, why did you do this?" he asked softly, holding my wrist. I shook my head. "I...I..."

Danny softly put his other hand on my cheek. "Rachel, you can talk to me." he said quietly. "I...I want it to stop, Danny..." I whispered. "What do you want to stop Rachel?" Danny asked. I felt more tears in my eyes. "The pain."

* * *

Danny sighed. He looked at Rachel's now sleeping form on her bed and he ran a hand through his hair. "Oh man Rachel..."

Rachel had cried herself to sleep and Danny did his best to comfort the girl. He floated into the air and leaned over, kissing Rachel on the top of her head. "Goodnight Rachel."

As Danny floated to the ceiling, he heard a faint whisper. "Night Danny..."

_Just a normal Wednesday._


	4. 04: At Arms Length

**Next chapter, yay!**

**Updating early because...I wanted to?**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

04: At Arms Length

* * *

"..._So maybe we can heal each other_

_Maybe this won't hurt forever_

_I don't wanna push you away_

_I don't wanna hold you at arm's length_

_I don't wanna push you away_

_It's just a knee jerk reaction_..."

-_At Arms' Length, Plumb_

* * *

I rolled over in my bed and stared at my alarm clock. I sniffled before blowing my nose.

How the heck can you catch a cold overnight?

Then again, it could be worse.

I thought back to last night; Danny finding me when I had just cut myself. I felt my cheeks burn and I covered my eyes. "_Why did he have to be here then_?" I thought. I peeked through my fingers at my ceiling; half expecting Danny to phase through it.

I heard a knock on my door. "Rachel?" my mom called. I sniffled and sat up. "Yeah mom?" I replied. My mom opened my door and chuckled. "Well, you look like crap."

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, thanks mom. Love you too."

My mom laughed. "I already called the school and let them know that you're staying home today." she said. "Thanks mom." I said, blowing my nose with a tissue from a box next to my bed. Mom sat on the edge, by my feet. "Honey...today I'm working a double shift."

I sighed. "Of course."

My mother looked at me. "That means that I have tomorrow off. I was hoping to spend the day with you and your father. It can be a family night." she said. "Wait, I have a date tomorrow night!" I said. "Oh really? Is it with Danny?" Mom asked. I nodded.

"About time he asked you out..." Mom mumbled. "What was that?" I asked. Mom smiled at me. "Oh, nothing. Why don't you just invite him over? Your father and I wouldn't mind." Mom said. I felt my cheeks heat up. "R-Really...? You guys...wouldn't mind?"

Mom shook her head. "Of course we wouldn't!"

I smiled a tiny smile. "Thanks mom..." I said. Mom smiled. "It's no problem honey. Besides...I don't know if your father has noticed, but I have. You seem...happy when you talk about him. I haven't seen you that happy in...in a while honey. I want you to be happy." she said softly.

I nodded and bit my lip. I started to feel guilty; thinking about when I had nearly jumped off of the roof.

I guess I owe Danny an apology.

* * *

As Danny sat in his seat for his last class, his thoughts kept dwelling on the previous night.

_Why would Rachel hurt herself like that?_

Danny also said that something had hurt her. _What was it that hurt_?

Danny continued to be lost in his thoughts and he didn't hear the last bell ring. Mr. Lancer angrily called his name. "Mr. Fenton, class is over."

Danny stood and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "O-Oh...sorry Mr. Lancer." he said, starting towards the door. "Hold on Mr. Fenton. Can you take this to Rachel's house? It is her homework for the day." Mr. Lancer said. He held a folder out to Danny. "O-Okay." Danny said, taking the folder.

As he left the room, Danny thought about Rachel. He decided to go to her house and drop off her homework first.

* * *

Danny knocked on the front door of Rachel's house and her dad answered. "Yes?" he asked. "Mr. Jones, I brought Rachel's homework for her." Danny said. Mr. Jones stepped aside and motioned for Danny to come inside and he did. "She's in her room. It's the second door on the left." he said.

Danny knocked on the door that Mr. Jones had led him to. "Who is it?" Rachel asked quietly. "It's Danny...I brought your homework."

* * *

I shot up out of bed, tissues flying to the ground. "D-Danny?" I asked. "Yeah?" Danny replied, his voice muffled by the door. I sighed. "Come in."

Danny opened my door and smiled. "Hey." he said casually. I nodded back and blew my nose into another tissue. "So...you're sick." Danny said slowly. "Yes Danny, I'm sick. People can get sick." I said, rolling my eyes as a smile crept onto my face. "I...was worried about you."

I sighed. "...s-sorry that you...had to...see that..." I said quietly. Danny sat on the edge of my bed. "Why did you cut yourself?" he asked softly. I bit my lip. "Rachel, please. Talk to me." Danny said.

I held my arm out to him and pulled back my sleeve. Danny's eyes grew wide when he saw the amount of scars on it. "Is...your other arm like this too?"

I nodded and squeezed my eyes shut; bracing myself. I didn't know how Danny was going to respond; so I expected the worst.

I felt Danny pull me close and I opened my eyes to see that he was hugging me. Danny held me at arms' length. "Rachel...please don't hurt yourself like this."

I felt tears fill my eyes and I looked down. "I...I...I'm...ugly..." I whispered. I covered my face with my hands. "I'm ugly..." I repeated. "Stop it Rachel." Danny said, pulling my hands away from my face. He gently rubbed his thumbs over the back of my hands. "You are not ugly. You're beautiful. So please...stop hurting yourself."

I felt the tears finally spill and I started crying. Danny let go of my hands and hugged me again. I buried my face in his chest, my sobs muffled. Danny gently ran a hand over my hair. "It's alright." he said. "You can let it all out. I'll still be here."

* * *

After I had finished crying, I blew my nose in another tissue. "Well...I guess that I'm feeling better from my cold now." I said with a faint smile. Danny smiled back, holding one of my hands. "I'm glad. It'd...be a shame if we had to cancel our date tomorrow." he said with a smile.

"Oh...that reminds me. I...can't go to the movies tomorrow." I said. "Why?" Danny asked. "Well...my mom has tomorrow off and she wants to spend some time with me and my dad." I said softly. "Oh well...I understand." Danny said, trying not to let the disappointment show. "She did say that you can come over and hang out. That is...um...if you don't mind." I said, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Your parents don't mind?" Danny asked, looking at me. I shook my head. "No...actually, it was my mom's idea to invite you." I said with a chuckle. Danny smiled. "Alright. It sounds like a plan." he said.

Danny stood, still holding my hand. "I...should probably get going." he said. I nodded. "Yeah...you probably have homework of your own." I said, smiling. Danny leaned toward me, but I stopped him. "I'm sick, remember? I don't want to get you sick." I said. Danny sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh yeah..."

I giggled. "Thanks though...for...um...letting me cry." I said. "It's no problem. You know that you can cry in front of me." Danny said. I nodded. "I do now." I said quietly. Danny reached forward and hugged me. When he pulled away, he smiled. "I'll see you later, alright?" he asked. I nodded. "Later."

* * *

I shot up, panting. I looked around and realized that I must have been asleep. I looked at my alarm clock to see that it was 11:00.

I laid back down and stared at the ceiling. There was no way that I would be able to fall back asleep after the nightmare that I just had. I turned onto my side and curled into a ball.

I stared at the razor on my nightstand and sighed. I opened the top drawer and put the razor in there. "I'm stronger than that..." I mumbled. I turned away, flopping onto my other side and pulling my knees to my chest. "Dreams aren't real..." I mumbled, closing my eyes. "He's not here and won't be coming back."

I felt a sudden chill and opened my eyes. I looked up and saw Danny, in his ghost form, looking at me. "...what is it?" I asked softly. "Are you alright?" he asked. I sighed. "I don't know..." I mumbled. Danny sat on the edge of my bed and turned to me. "What's wrong?"

"Nightmare..." I mumbled, closing my eyes again. "About what?" Danny asked. I shook my head. "I...can't talk about it right now." I said, keeping my voice quiet. I looked at Danny. "Why are you here again? Don't you have to...I don't know, get some sleep?"

Danny shrugged. "I was concerned about you. Besides; I go on nighttime patrols to make sure there aren't ghosts bugging people." he said. I smiled faintly. "So...I'm not a bother then?" I asked. "Of course you're not Rachel." Danny said.

I held my hand out towards him and he grabbed it. "Thank you...for watching over me." I whispered. Danny smiled. "I promise you Rachel. I won't leave you. I'll help you with whatever it is that's bugging you."

I closed my eyes. "Thank you Danny."


	5. 05: Beautiful With You

**Yay for chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

05: Beautiful With You

* * *

_"...I am beautiful with you_

_Even in the darkest part of me_

_I am beautiful with you_

_Make it feel the way it's supposed to be_

_You're here with me_

_Just show me this and I'll believe_

_I am beautiful with you..."_

_-Beautiful With You, Halestorm_

* * *

I stared at the ceiling in my room. I had been awake for a good four hours now; and I listened to my alarm clock go off, telling me that it's 9 AM. I sighed and pressed the snooze button before I decided to get out of my bed.

I walked into the bathroom, which was across the hallway from my bedroom, closing the dorr behind me. I stared at myself in the mirror. Dark circles were underneath my eyes.

After Danny had left, I managed to fall asleep again, but only for about three hours. I had another nightmare and couldn't fall back asleep. If I tried to, I would remember everything.

Everything.

I rubbed my eyes and splashed water onto my face.

I felt lucky that there was no school today; some sort of teacher meeting day or something. Lucky for me, I guess.

I sighed and walked out of the bathroom, going right back to my bedroom. I closed the door behind me, leaning against it. I sighed, closing my eyes as I slid down my door. I covered my face in my hands.

_Why can't I just forget about it_?

* * *

I felt butterflies in my stomach as my mom reminded me of the time. Danny would be here in about five minutes.

Why am I feeling so...excited?

I bit my lip as my mom and dad played a card game together.. I couldn't get my mind off of two things. The nightmares...and Danny.

I heard a knocking and I quickly stood, rushing to the door. "I-I got it!" I said loudly. my mom laughed and I opened the door.

Danny stood there, smiling. "Hey Rachel." he said. I smiled. "H-Hey Danny." I said, tucking a strand of hair behind my eyes. Danny walked into the house and I closed the door behing him. "So...how are you doing? You know...since..."

I shrugged. "Alright, I guess..."

Danny turned to face me and moved some more hair out of my face, so that there was none in my face. I felt my cheeks burn. "You look nice with your hair back." he said. I blushed more and Danny hugged me.

I pulled away after a few moments. "So, um..."

I was interrupted by my mom yelling at my dad. "IN YOUR FACE!" she shouted before laughing.

I buried my face in my hands. "Oh my gosh..." I mumbled. Danny chuckled. "I take it they're playing a game?" he asked. "Yes...God, I forgot how competitive they get." I said with a sigh. Danny smiled comfortingly at me and I returned the smile. "Come on. I think they're waiting for you or something."

* * *

Mr. Jones watched as Danny made his daughter smile. It was the most he had seen his daughter smile in years, and he liked seeing her smile again.

Mr. Jones stood up and turned to walk towards he kitchen, and stopped. He turned around. "Danny, could you come with me for a second?"

"U-Um...alright." Danny said, obviously nervous. At least to Mr. Jones. Danny stood and followed him into the kitchen.

Mr. Jones got a beer from the fridge and leaned against the counter. He took a drink and them looked at the nervous teenager in front of him. "Daniel." he said. Danny slightly tensed, and Mr. Jones chuckled. "You don't need to be so nervous around me. I was in your shoes once." he said. Danny sighed, a smile on his face. "I did want to talk to you about Rachel though."

Danny's smile faltered, and Mr. Jones saw it do so.

"Look Danny. I'm sure you're aware of this, but Rachel isn't the same as she was in middle school." Mr. Jones started. Danny nodded. "Some things happened to her, some very personal things. I'm not sure if she'll ever share them with you, and if she does, I want you to promise me one thing."

"What is that?" Danny asked. "Don't leave her side."

Danny looked visibly suprised with the statement. "Look. I'm not sure what is going on between you two, but I do know one thing. She's happy with you Danny. She smiles, really smiles, when she's with you. I want my daughter to be happy, and it seems like you'll be able to make her happy."

"R-Really?" Danny asked. Mr. Jones nodded. "What I'm saying to you Daniel, is that you have my blessing to date Rachel. I already know that I haven't done the best as her father. If anything, I want her to be happy. If you can make her happy, then go for it." he said, finishing with a drink of his beer.

* * *

I stretched my arms as the credits on the TV rolled. The four of us had just watched a movie, some cheesy animated movie. I stood. "Hey mom...can Danny and I go for a walk?" I asked. Danny looked at me and my mom shrugged. "Go for it." she said, smiling.

Danny stood and we walked towards the door. "Oh! Don't forget your jacket!" Mom shouted. "I know!" I replied, squeezing my eyes shut. I heard my mom laugh as we walked out of the house and I let out a loud groan. "Oh my gosh..."

"You know Rach, your mom seems to really love you." Danny said. I smiled faintly. "Yeah...she can be really embarassing though. When she's not working, I think that it's her goal to embarass me or something." I said.

I felt a sudden warmth on my hand and I looked to see Danny holding it in his. He slightly blushed. "Are...you alright with this?" he asked. I nodded and our fingers tangled together.

We walked towards the city park. "So Rachel...I have a question." Danny said. "What is it?" I asked. Danny stopped walking and I looked at him. "Rach..." he started, a faint blush on his cheeks. "I...um...will you...uh, be...be my girlfriend?"

I felt my eyes grow wide and I felt tears in them. "R-Really?" I whispered. Danny nodded. I felt the tears start falling from my face as I nodded. I felt Danny pull me close and I slowly hugged him back.

"...Rachel, why are you crying?" Danny asked. "I...I...I'm happy..."


End file.
